Current data streaming methods enable a computer user to view or listen to a portion of video or music data file while downloading subsequent portions of file. However, existing streaming methods cannot be used to download, or otherwise install an interactive software application, such as a computer game, where the entire application must be downloaded to the user's computer before the game can be played.